Zombie Mayhem
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: What happens if Shoto, Midoriya and Bokugo get stuck in Training with the Dead 2.0? One-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Here I am supposed to be in bed but with the storm outside and my mind still wondering about the crazy OVA Training with the dead, I thought it would be cool to write about three of the heroes after seeing them in combat uniforms ready to fight zombies. I finished the series not too long ago and it was really amazing and it is truly life inspiring to see how they develop into heroes. As for favourite characters, I think they are all cool in their own way but I have to say my favourite is Todoroki Shoto. I don't own the characters. They belong to Kohei Horikoshi sensei!**

It was a normal day in U.A. High school until Bokugo decided to piss off one of the visiting students which lead to an all out battle brawl between the students. Of course, to make things worse the guy had the most annoying Quirk on the planet, which was the ability to turn everyone into zombies which was how Shoto , Midoriya and Bokugo ended up in their current predicament of having to run around trying not to get turned or hurt by their fellow freshmen who had been transformed.

"You just had to piss him off," Shoto muttered as they hid in a building. The sound of moaning zombies could be heard outside as they swarmed the area. Things were not looking pretty and the three heroes had barely managed to escape with their necks. The others had been caught in the blast and not to mention the teachers had been dragged into the mess as well when they tried to stop the boy from going berserk.

Bad news : they have an entire hoard of zombified heroes and heroes in training after them and if they didn't defeat them, they would escape into the city and infect everyone and it would lead to an utter mayhem. One of the good news : luckily the three of them were the strongest students by far their class had to offer. That was a little bit of good news right?

"Come on, guys. Lets just get our bearings straight and deal with this," Midoriya said. Forever the collected guy who uses his head before bashing things, unlike Bokugo who was the reverse of him. Shoto always wondered how on earth the two of them had even managed to survive without murdering each other throughout their childhood.

"Shut it, Deku. Let's just go and smash em up!" Bokugo said as he slammed his gauntlets together, creating a small puff of smoke. "If you keep doing that, you're just going to alert them of our presence and we're going to be in a load of trouble," Shoto muttered as he heard the sound of the door breaking. Although it had already been broken when they had gotten in there.

"Shit!" Midoriya shouted as a few zombies entered the room. He gulped as he saw Ochaco moving towards him, her mouth opened wide as she tried to chomp at him. "Outta the way," Bokugo yelled as he fired a blast of fire at the zombies, sending them flying back. Some of them even managed to break through the wall as Bokugo yelled like a maniac.

"Kacchan! You can't just go blasting people like that!" Midoriya yelled as they ran for the top floor. Just when things couldn't get any worst, they heard the sound of the ground rumbling as a wall of cement rose around them. "Oh damn!" Midoriya shouted as Shouto let loss a stream of ice. As the wall froze, Bokugo slammed into it with his gauntlets, making it shatter to clear a path for them.

"So what's the plan, Midoriya?" Shoto asked as they ran higher and higher. He quickly froze up the entrance behind them to prevent any zombies from climbing up. "Well, since Romero-kun got turned as well, we have no idea how long everyone would stay like this," Midoriya muttered in between a stream of mumbo jumbo they couldn't quite catch.

"Quit your babbling already, Deku and tell us how to beat the crap out of that guy!" Bokugo snapped. More bad news: the person responsible for transforming everyone into zombies got transformed as well so now there was almost no way they would be able to stop them since the source was a goner as well.

"You just had to pick a fight with him. Don't you remember the last time he did something like this as well?" Shoto snapped as Bokugo snorted. "As if I care! I have a score to settle with him," he growled. Shoto wished the guy would be more calm and not act like a villain nearly 100% of the time in school, or anywhere for that matter.

When they reached the roof, they quickly sealed the door behind them and sat down for a moment, catching their breath as they surveyed the scene. Below them, a crowd of zombies were weaving in and out of buildings and some were trying to escape. "Oh damn, this ain't looking good…" Midoriya gulped as he surveyed the scene.

"How long has it been?" Shouto asked. "Around 10 minutes," Midoriya answered. It had felt way longer than that and the last time they checked, it took around 10 to 15 minutes for everyone to turn back, provided they were turned at the same time. He recalled how Bokugo had trashed Midoriya afterwards until he was unable to eat for several days. He pitied him for their complex friendship.

"Now then. The best we can do now is to seal the exits until times up. Provided they stick to the 15 minute time frame," Midoriya said. That meant it left them around another ten minutes until this mayhem died down. "Todoraki. Try to seal the gates with your ice while Kacchan provides you with cover. I will look out for any oncoming zombies and alert you guys," Midoriya said. Shoto agreed with him since if he were to use his power, he would end up in shambles at the end of it and it wouldn't be great if their brains got turned in the process. Not like the other two can't think for themselves.

"Alright then! Let's get this party started!" Bokugo yelled as he hopped onto Shoto, who grunted as he stumbled with his weight. "Oi! Don't go jumping on me like I'm a horse!" Shoto groaned as Bokugo hollered. "Shut it, scar-face! Charge!" he yelled and since he hadn't got the energy to retort, Shoto raised his hand to create a path of ice for them.

They slide along it, Bokugo aiming for whatever zombies crossing their paths and Shouto focused on getting their butts to the main gate. He grunted as he spotted their opponent up ahead. "Cover your mouth, Bokugo unless you want to faint and fall 50m to the ground," Shouto warned as Midnight approached them. Despite them being zombified, they still had a knack for using their Quirks.

"Huh?!" Bokugo yelled as Shoto quickly conjured a mask made out of flames for himself. It made his face burn a little but it was better than getting a whiff of Midnight's perfume and plunging to his death. Not like Recovery Girl wouldn't be able to repair that many broken bones.

Before Bokugo could retort, he caught a whiff of the smell, making his eyes roll as he slipped off Shoto. "Bokugo!' he yelled as Midnight made a lunge at him. "Sorry sensei!' he yelled as he slammed a fist at her, sending her flying with her clothes on fire. Turning so he wouldn't be able to catch a glimpse of her bare skin, Shoto leapt off the gate, sealing it as he went as he plummeted to the ground.

Just as he managed to seal it, he caught sight of a zombified Tokoyami lunging at Bokugo. "Sorry!" Shoto yelled as he froze him on the spot, sending him tumbling to the ground as he grabbed Bokugo and shot into the air once more. He winced due to using too much of his ice and he felt the numbness spreading through his body.

"Oi! Let go of me!" a yell came as Bokugo regained consciousness. As they made their way back to Midoriya, they heard a yell as the building they were heading to came crashing to the ground. "Midoriya!" Shoto yelled as they caught sight of a small figure jumping out of the rubble followed by another big figure.

"Can things get any worse?!" Bokugo yelled as All Might shot after Midoriya, who was trying his best not to hurt his ultimate hero in any way possible. "Here!" Shoto yelled as he used his left arm to lasso Midoriya to them with a whip made of fire. As Midoriya yelled a little from the heat, they managed to land on a building, crashing to the ground as their opponent stood in front of them.

"Honestly. You draw him to you like a magnet, Deku!" Bokugo shouted as he got ready to fight. The three of them against an uncontrollable All Might seemed like a tad too insane. "Can we just find some way to not hurt him?" Midoriya whimpered as Shoto shot a blast of ice at the larger hero. It barely fazed him as he charged at them like a bull.

"Scatter!" Shoto shouted as they split into three different directions. "How many minutes left?!" Shoto shouted as Midoriya scrambled to check his watch. "Uh… eh?! Its been twenty minutes already!" he yelled. "Are you telling me we have God knows how much longer to deal with them?!" Bokugo shouted as he charged at All Might, who roared as he slammed a fist into Bokugo.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya yelled as the other boy slammed into him. Both of them went tumbling along the roof but they managed to stay on. As they tried to detangled themselves, Shoto looked at the man whom his father hated so much until he was created for the sole purpose for defeating him.

"I don't know what you did to make my old man hate you so much, but even so, as your student, I am not going to get defeated by you in this kind of place and situation!" he yelled as he set fire to his left hand. "I will defeat you and surpass my old man as well!" he yelled as he shot a stream of flames at him. The fire licked his arm and face, sending waves of heat onto his body as he fired.

"Shoto!" Midoriya yelled as they ran to him. "Wait! Switch to ice! Freeze him and me and Kacchan can land the knock-out blow!" Midoriya said. "Go!" Shouto yelled as he switched to his right side, the cold enveloping him as he sent a stream of ice at All Might, who roared as he got caught in the blast. As he got frozen in place, Shouto yelled, "Now!"

"Eat this!" Bokugo yelled as he slammed a lighted gauntlet at the older man. "Smash!" Midoriya shouted as both of them slammed into him at the same time, sending a wave so hard that it rocked the entire complex. Cracks started to appear below them as the building started to fall apart.

"Oh shit!" Midoriya yelled as Shoto grabbed them and shot to the ground using his ice. He was already starting to feel the frostbite in his right side, nearly making him lose his grip on a still fuming Bokugo. As they slammed into the ground, Shoto landed hard on his back, the wind knocked out of him.

As the three heroes lay around defeated, Shoto thought of how they would meet their end in such a ridiculous exercise gone wrong. He stared at the sky, wondering how did his high school life managed to get so crazy. Then he remembered the time he spent with his classmates and how they had nurtured together to become heroes in training. As he thought of that, a laugh escaped from his lips.

"Oi. You knocked our head too hard or something, scar-face?" Bokugo muttered as he lay on his back as well. Midoriya winced as he caressed his broken arm. "Haha very funny," Shoto said as he covered his face with his right arm which was still cold. At least they didn't have to fight any more…

"Holy shit! What happened to you three?!" a voice shouted as a large shadow appeared before them. As Shoto slowly removed his arm, he caught a glimpse of a normal All Might who barely looked like he had just got taken down by two young heroes who destroyed a building in the process.

The next few hours were spent in the infirmary where they had their wounds treated and Recovery Girl scolded Midoriya as usual for not exercising precaution with his Quirk. Bokugo was dragged away to apologize for starting Training with the Dead 2.0 while Shoto got away with some minor injuries.

"What a hell of a day, huh?" Midoriya muttered as he lay on his bed, his arm in a cast for what may be the tenth time that month. He broke his bones like it was nothing but that didn't stop him from trying to become a great hero or help others. His Quirk was still a mystery Shouto hoped to solve one day. "Yeah…" Shoto said as he closed his eyes, letting a sigh of relief that they had managed to survive the day.

 **Hope you guys liked it! Hopefully I would be able to write more fanfics on this series in the future!**

 **All comments are welcomed and really appreciated!**


	2. Release of book

Just wanted to let you guys know but I just published a book of poems called "Looking into the Mirror" under the pen name Angel Carstairs on .uk (its self published and only available in ebook form). Hope you guys will check it out and support it! Its about conquering our inner demons and having to deal with all the shit in life and how it feels to go through certain times in life where you just wonder what the heck is going on.

Here is the link : s?k=looking+into+the+mirror+angel+carstairs&ref=nb_sb_noss

You can also check out my Facebook page "Angel Carstairs' Writing Page" and like and follow it!

Thats about it for now. Checking out now!


End file.
